


Fire and Ice

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Inktober 2019, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Inktober 2019Day 4: FreezeIce Queen and Spitfire, two opposites, at the precarious moment their relationship could change for better or for worse.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte has ice powers  
Becky has fire powers
> 
> Mob Boss is Vince because he's evil.

Becky stands on the edge of the skyscraper, brows furrowed in worry. On the ledge right below her, the Ice Queen-- Charlotte Flair in her civilian clothes-- struggles to keep her grip. Slow trails of ice crawl up the concrete, almost spilling out of her hands. Becky’s frozen with fear. She remembers being in the same position three years ago.

She remembers, from a young age, learning that her touch was deadly. She touched plants and they burned, touched an animal and left scorch marks. If she touched someone long enough, they burned from the inside out. However, with special heat-resistant gloves, she thrived at Superhero High. She made great friends, got decent grades, saved a few civilians. But she was confident, got cocky, and it cost her the life of her mentor and the man who took her in when no one wanted the dangerous creature with lava running through her veins. He’d been hanging over the side of a building, shot through with an arrow from one of the Mob Boss’ flunkies. Becky remembers the scream, the smell of charred and burnt flesh, the red and black lava tendrils that crawled up his skin, fissures and cracks burning him from the inside out. Becky had panicked and let go, watching as Finn “The Demon” Balor fell, still burning from the inside, to the street below.

She learned early on to wear gloves. They’d been lost in the scuffle with the Mob Boss’ new crew of villains, and her decision had cost Chicago a valuable and beloved hero.

She’d never taken them off again unless she was showering or sleeping.

She knew Charlotte has gone through a similar experience with her own teacher. The Queen of Harts had been loved by those she helped and made the city better. Becky knew the stories, of Charlotte freezing her mentor by accident during a raid gone wrong.

“Help me!” Charlotte screams, the wind carrying her voice away. The ice expanding from her fingertips slick as it melts in the summer night humidity. “I don’t have all day, Spitfire!”

“I… I can’t, Queenie,” Becky whispers. “I don’ wanna hurt ya. Don’ want ya ta burn… or, well, melt.”

“Please,” Charlotte begs. She’s digging her nails is as best she can, a vein of frost pressing between her and the ledge. She might control ice but, like Becky, the fear unlocks the wildness of their powers. “I’m willing to take the risk.”

_ But I’m not_, Becky wants to scream, but the sound gets stuck in her throat. She swallows, still frozen, her hands wringing together. She and the famous Ice Queen have been working together for longer than she could remember. Everyone else has been giving them a wide breadth since the deaths. Becky knows, can feel it in her veins, that they've been slowly been falling in love with each other. They’ve shared everything but intimacy by way of touch. But she can’t risk it. Charlotte might be willing, but Becky can’t lose the one person keeping her from becoming an eruption she can’t come back from. 

She watches as Charlotte’s hand slips, until she’s danging from the ledge by one hand. Her ice chip eyes shine in the weak summer dawn as a haze falls over Chicago.

Becky’s hand trembles, starts to reach before retreating.

“Becky!” Charlotte screams as her other hand slips. She begins to fall but then a huge cloud of steam explodes between them. When the wind blows it away, tiny puffs erupting every now and then, Becky’s staring at Charlotte and Charlotte’s staring back.

The redhead pulls with all her strength and Charlotte falls into her when she finally got ground underneath her. Steam hisses between their bodies and joins the fog above them.

“Becks…”

“Charlie…”

They speak at the same time but Becky can’t think. She’s touching Charlotte and Charlotte’s touching her. She can feel cold skin against her warmth, not clammy, but what she imagined snow to feel like. 

“You’re so warm,” the blonde breathes, ice ghosting over Becky’s lips.

“Yer so col’,” Becky whispers in response. She touches Charlotte’s cheek as they lay there on the top of Mob Boss’ home base. A hiss of steam rises where their flesh touches.

Charlotte whispers her name before she tangles her fingers in red hair and pulls Becky’s lips to hers. Becky freezes for a moment, too shocked to react, before her brain kicks in and she pushes back.

Touching Charlotte is everything. Becky’s been without human contact for so long-- anything she touches dies or gets burned enough to stay away-- and she knows Charlotte feels the same.

As their bodies writhe and touch and pres and coil around each other, steam rises from their bodies as fire meets ice. People may say that things get steamy when clothes come off, but it’s literal for the two of them.

Charlotte pulls Becky against her, but she doesn’t go farther than that. It’s more about the desperation for contact that they’ve been missing than to actually physically affirm their relationship.

As the steam curls and rises into the rising sun, Becky cries hot tears that mix with the icicles that drip from Charlotte’s own eyes. The first one to mix falls to the ground with a clink, a teardrop shape of clear ice filled with a drop of lava that sparkles in the sunlight of a brand new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the angst with a happy ending. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this!
> 
> Tomorrow: Build


End file.
